This invention relates to decorative surface coverings and, more particularly, to decorative surface coverings having platey material oriented at two or more different angles with respect to the surface.
Decorative surface coverings have a wide range of uses such as surface coverings for use as a floor, a wall, or a ceiling, a desk, a table, or a counter top; surface layers on leather, fabrics, paper, wood, metals, and glass; upholstery, drapery, and clothing materials; interiors for cars, trucks, boats, airplanes, and other means of transportation; covers for books and other publication and like articles. These decorative surface coverings typically contain a platey material in one or more layers of the surface covering.
When these platey materials are contained in one or more transparent or translucent layers within the surface covering, the platey material is visible. A person viewing the decorative surface covering sees a lustreous pearlescent appearance, because the flat or platey side of the platey material is oriented mainly parallel to the horizontal surface of the decorative covering so as to be perpendicular to the angle of view. The platey material has a length and width that exceeds its thickness and is reflective to light.
Generally, manufacturers of decorative surface coverings attempt to maintain the flat or platey side of the platey material, such as a pearlescent pigment, substantially parallel to the horizontal surface of the decorative surface covering to obtain a decorative surface covering in which as much of the platey material as possible is in such a substantial parallel alignment. These manufacturers desire such a parallel alignment because they wish to produce a uniform or smooth, optimally pearlescent effect in the resulting decorative surface covering by having the flat or platey side of the platey material presented perpendicular to the angle of view. Consequently, one viewing the decorative surface covering would see the flat or platey side of the platey material in a parallel alignment.
Indeed, previous techniques of manufacturing decorative surface coverings prefer not to disturb the platey material, such as the pearlescent pigment-containing layer, during manufacture because a uniform or smooth visual effect was desired. Previously, the art believed that by disturbing the parallel alignment of the platey material, undesirable diffractions are obtained in the decorative surface covering so as to detract from or destroy the normally desired sheen of the decorative surface covering.
However, decorative surface coverings having platey material, such as pearlescent pigments, in a parallel alignment do not impart to the decorative surface covering the desired appearance of an enhanced three dimensional effect. Such a three dimensional effect is extremely pleasing in a decorative surface covering because it provides an overall appearance of depth and beauty to the decorative surface covering.
Especially, when the decorative surface covering is produced to simulate a marble or other natural type design, the lack of such an enhanced three dimensional effect in the decorative surface covering hinders the ability of the decorative surface covering to simulate these designs. Consequently, the insistence in the art of maintaining the platey material, such as pearlescent pigments, in a parallel alignment relative to the horizontal surface of the decorative surface covering significantly detracts from and thwarts the formation of an enhanced three dimensional effect in the decorative surface covering.